


Pouting Petals.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Me and my buddies vandalized your backyard trampling your mini garden in the process. Now I feel really shitty cause you’re really upset about this. Look I’ll help fix it okay just stop with the sad faces</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pouting Petals.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt me at either tinypeckers.tumblr.com / 2kficteen.tumblr.com
> 
> part of 2kficteen, a fic every day for your reading pleasure.

Geoff was four beers down and quickly working on his fifth. He smirked as he lounged in the passenger seat of his best friend’s truck. Jack was driving, ever the responsible one. He was trying his best to ignore his drunk friends. It was hard to do when Geoff sung loudly to the latest pop songs.

“Stop,” Jack pleaded as they reached a red light, “you’re so annoying. Stop.” Jack’s irritation fell away into giggles. Geoff hit a high note, smirking at his best friend.

“Jack, you love my singing.” Geoff told the ginger. Jack snorted.

“Sure, bud.” Jack agreed. He shook his head shortly before the light turned green, “I don’t get why you two started drinking at four in the afternoon.” Jack sighed. He had to admit, he was slightly irritated. His friends always relied on him. Jack didn’t mind most of the time but really, at four in the afternoon? Jack hated being the responsible one sometimes.

 

 

“Because it’s spring break!” Joel suddenly yelled. He was squashed into the small backseat of the truck. Joel was tall, too tall, and his limbs were tangled with one another.

“Yeah, if that’s so – why am I the one driving your asses around?” Jack lamented aloud.

“Because you love us.” Geoff half hummed/laughed. Jack rolled his eyes.

“That love is waning.” Jack warned.

“No, Jack. A mother’s love never leaves.” Joel said whimsically.

“I’m not your mother.” Jack growled. He was always compared to the loving, caring one. Jack wasn’t a kitten! He was a big, loud lion. His friends just didn’t see it yet. Maybe one day when he wasn’t carting their butts around town while they nursed beers.

“All right, prove it.” Geoff said.

“How?” Jack asked.

 

 

It just so happened they’d stopped outside a nice, clean row of houses. They stood two stories tall and all had matching orange roofs. They were picture perfect with picket fences and petunias. There was one house that stood out from them all though. Whoever owned it took pride in their garden for flowers bloomed from everywhere.

“You’re always yelling at us when we do something fun.” Geoff began, “so how about you quit complaining and join in instead?” Geoff grinned.

“What do you have in mind?” Jack sighed. He was sure he’d forget this.

“Let’s fuck this garden up!” Joel suggested. Joel tried to point at it, momentarily forgetting the glass window between him and the outside world. The reminder was painful as his knuckles slammed into it. Joel whimpered and withdrew his hand like a kicked puppy.

“Dumbass.” Jack scolded. Even in his intoxicated state, Joel didn’t miss the concern in his eyes.

“So, mama – are you with us?” Geoff asked.

“Fuck yeah!” Jack crowed.

 

 

oOo

 

 

Whoever lived there didn’t seem to be home. The lights were out. There wasn’t any noise emitting from the house. It would be the perfect crime. Joel marched himself inside. The flimsy picket gate was shoved aside. Joel purposefully avoided the path and walked across some plants to the side. Geoff followed him. He too did not work on the path but that was more a balance issue than a conscious choice. Jack hesitantly walked behind them. It was such a pretty garden, so neatly kept and clearly well loved. Joel and Geoff watched him intently. Their shoes were already sole deep in mud. Jack’s own were squeaky clean. He swallowed. Jack lifted his right foot. Then he slammed it down on one lovely, bright red rose.

“Yeah!” Joel and Geoff cheered. Jack mustered a smile.

 

 

He hated to admit that it felt kind of fun. Jack felt free, crazy and wild. He was rebellious – he was cool. Jack twisted his ankle back and forth to rub the rose right into the ground.

“See? It’s awesome.” Geoff exclaimed as he crushed what looked like lilies.

“Yeah, it is.” Jack allowed himself to enjoy it. It was probably some old lady’s garden. She surely had lots of time to put it back together anyway. Jack stormed over to some daisies. He roared as he crushed them. Jack felt like a giant, an untameable beast – and he liked it.

“Shit, did the curtain just twitch?” Joel suddenly exclaimed.

“What? No.” Geoff reassured as he kicked a bush.

“No, seriously it moved.” Joel insisted. His concerns were confirmed when the door handle began to rattle. Joel, sensing danger, ran immediately. Geoff darted quickly after him.Jack made to turn. Then the door swung open.

 

 

“Why?” A short, scrawny kid yelled exasperatedly. He couldn’t have been that much younger than Jack himself. The boy pressed his palm into his forehead and pushed it all the way up to his hair. The movement displaced his glasses. The boy didn’t bother to put them back on. To Jack he looked like he was crying.

“Aw shit, kid, I’m sorry.” Jack apologised. His tone was almost begging.

“No fuck you.” The boy said bitterly. Jack assumed it was supposed to be menacing. It wasn’t – the boy was far too cute to be menacing.

“Look, I’ll help you replant everything – I’m really sorry.” Jack said. He wanted to apologise over and over again for what he’d done. The kid didn’t say anything more. His pout, however, prevailed. “Please, say something. I’m sorry.” Jack almost fell to his knees. He’d do anything to get rid of the sadness in the boy’s eyes.

 

 

“You’ll help?” The boy finally whimpered weakly. Jack clasped his hands in relief.

“Yes, god yes – Jack, my name’s Jack.” Jack introduced himself. He stumbled over to the kid to shake his hand.

“Ray.” Ray introduced himself with a small, almost unnoticeable hiccup. Jack couldn’t contain himself. Ray yelped as he was pulled forward. Jack held him in a bear hug and pressed a strange kiss to the boy’s forehead.

“I’m really, really sorry Ray.” Jack said.

“So you’ve said.” Ray giggled. He wasn’t sure what to make of the new situation. He couldn’t reach his nose to itch it. Ray settled for just rubbing his nose on Jack’s shirt. He was sure he got some snot there too but Ray assumed Jack wouldn’t mind. He had, after all, just ruined Ray’s summer work in all of five minutes.

 

 

Jack didn’t quite want to let Ray go yet. He could still feel his pout against his chest. Jack would do anything for those adorable, hurt hiccups to stop. Jack hated what he’d done to the poor boy’s garden. He hated himself and most of all, he hated Joel and Geoff. They were such assholes. This was their fault, Jack resolved. It was his too. He’d be a big enough man and admit that. Yet they had poked the lion and made him roar. Jack realised, as Ray reached up to cling to him for comfort, that he was actually perfectly content with being the kitten.


End file.
